


Capes Define their Hero

by truc



Series: Superbatweek 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Cape porn, Capes have sex, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Literal cape porn, Love, M/M, Silly, The capes are quicker on the uptake, You have been warned!, horny capes, sexual tensions, superbatweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: 100% authentic cape-on-cape action!Day 1 of the Superbatweek2020 prompt: "Cape Porn"
Relationships: Batman's cape/Superman's cape, Batman/Superman
Series: Superbatweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841941
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	Capes Define their Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this wasn't a very serious-oriented fic when the biggest question that arose while writing this fic was: what is the human equivalent of explicit cape porn?

At their first meeting, the capes hadn't appreciated the other's company.

Bellowing proudly above, Superman's bright cape had appeared to look down on the darker cape. "Look at me!" it seemed to advertise.

Batman's cape had wrapped around his wearer a bit more protectively, knowing his resilience could well make the difference between life and death for his user. When the red cape's wearer had tried to threaten the black cape's wearer, the black cape had floated aggressively around his user, like a dog baring its teeth.

From that moment on, their users were reluctant allies; the capes had mimicked the same relationship, Batman's cape always gripping him a bit more tightly around Superman's cape's presence. Batman's wariness didn't falter at any stage of their acquaintances until one fateful evening.

That night, after an extenuating fight against aliens, Batman and Superman had returned to Batman's cave to discuss the Justice League's flaws. Within moments of the start of the discussion, they were both throwing accusations at each other. One of them complained the other didn't listen to his orders mid-battle; the other complained about the reasoning behind the commands.

Batman's cape agreed wholly with his wearer; Superman's cape agreed with his wearer. They might have 'accidentally' rammed into each other as they accentuated their wearers' dramatic movements.

Then, Alfred, whom they had both grown to appreciate (he knew how to spoil a cape with treats- his potpourri mix was to die for), put a stop to the capes' wearers' fight. He forced the wearers to remove their capes and forced them upstairs.

In a moment of inattention, Superman had dropped, hazardously, his cape above Batman's. Wearers and Alfred went upstairs, leaving the capes in a mangled heap.

The situation was notoriously awkward as neither could change their position without disturbing their counterpart.

The red cape shifted to gain a more comfortable position.

The red cape's soft brush gave the black cape a static shock, that ran up and down his treads, exhilarating in its sensation. Under the foreign touch, the black cape stiffened, taking a distinctive shape, one only his master had ever previously activated.

Awestruck and curious, the red cape gave another tentative brush on the hard form below him. The soft whine that answered him pushed his curiosity to maximum level, granting him all the confidence needed to explore the black cape's interesting reaction. 

The red cape's pressure increased, now almost rubbing, almost all of his weight resting atop his colleague. The black cape's distinctive shape seemed to sharpen at the slide molding their form, all angles and soft material pushing one another, in the absurd hope their threads may weave together, fusing them at a cellular level.

The red cape explored every strand of the cape below him. Rustles of their frictions echoed in the empty room until the black cape's distinctive shape disappeared in a wail of crumbling material on the ground.

Heaped hazardously on the floor for anyone to see, both capes stilled in their compromised situation, embarrassment filling both of their frames. Here, they were, betraying their master's stance for a touch of enthusiastic excitement; it felt so wrong, but so much right! It was just a touch of pleasure, of yearning for interlaced threads they may never know amongst wear and tear of a dangerous life fighting evil. This moment, like any time, might be the last they see of each other.

The frictions of their material along each other was a way to relieve their tension, the way they creased and stained as their wearer toiled against time and the world.

This moment, filled with guilt and released tension, was theirs and theirs only.

When trustworthy Alfred stumbled across their secretive fraternizing, he cleaned them up, straightened their crease and made them presentable again. Better yet, he placed them next to each other on the superhero coat rack. From this distance, they could flap about, sending tingles of sensation each time they connected.

After some time of the gentle teasing, both the red and black cape realized their wearers had been upstairs together for longer than they had ever had.

'Maybe they were starting to get along,' both desired.

As the red and black had become intimately acquainted with every replaced thread on the other's form, their wearer finally joined them. For some reason, there was no longer any hostility nor grimness in any of their faces.

Superman took his red cape, tearing the newly formed lovers apart. Both capes flapped an anxious goodbye as their parting became definitive.

Days passed like months for the unconsolable capes.

Then, their wearers reunited them; the capes took every occasion to drift in the other's direction, touching at ease. The parting anxiety followed with the reuniting celebration, the cycle repeated for months. Over time, the capes were together more often, almost every day. Their rapture was a wondrous thing to witness.

So much so that Flash looked at Batman's and Superman's departure and remarked: "I wonder why their capes do not follow the laws of physics."

Aquaman tilted his head inquisitively.

Flash gestured as he explained. "Usually, clothing follows the movement of their wearers and external influence such as wind. Neither of Batman's nor Superman's cape follows those laws. It's been bugging me for a while now."

Aquaman shrugged and moved away, disinterested with Flash's genuinely perplexed scientific questioning.

Unbeknownst to Flash, J'onn J'onzz had heard their conversation. He knew that, for a reason he had yet to discover, the capes had a minuscule part of their wearers' consciousness imprinted in them. At every occasion possible, the capes sought each other's physical touch.

It was heartening to see, J'onn J'onzz thought, a love so great it could conquer their physical limitation of objects. Maybe the capes would imprint back on their wearers.

As J'onn remembered how Batman and Superman sat beside each other at every meeting and bantered together, he mused the capes might have already accomplished their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this article about Batman's cape taking a 'distinctive' shape in certain circumstances: https://entertainment.howstuffworks.com/arts/comic-books/batsuit3.htm
> 
> First entry of the superbatweek2020 prompts! 
> 
> Last year, I managed to write 5 1/2 of the seven prompts during the superbatweek. Will I do better or worse this year? Stay tuned!


End file.
